


Uno, Dos, Tres

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eng-Spa Translation, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reflexiona sobre una relación. Y esta vez, tortura las paredes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno, Dos, Tres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/gifts).
  * A translation of [One, Two, Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/174790) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

John y Sherlock participan en tres tipos de relaciones sexuales. John había dado a estos tres tipos un nombre, aunque él no le dijo a Sherlock esto. Si se le preguntara, Sherlock probablemente insistiría en que tenían por lo menos cincuenta y tres tipos diferentes de sexo y una lista de sus variaciones, por lo que  John no preguntó

 

El primer tipo de relaciones sexuales que tenían, John denominó: Sexo de Casados.

 

Por supuesto, ellos no estaban casados, ni siquiera algo parecido a eso. Sherlock se burlaba de las cosas ridículas, mundanas y comunes como el matrimonio, y hasta cierto punto, John hizo lo mismo. Lo cual se había adaptado a los dos muy bien y no involucró cuentas bancarias conjuntas (Dios no lo quiera), el intercambio de joyas, o escoger lápidas a juego. John pensó que morirían en una gran explosión y que nunca iba a encontrar los suficientes restos como para enterrarlos de todos modos.

 

Pero la verdad era que, ellos se habían estado familiarizando casi dos años, un poco más que amigos casi todo ese tiempo-y las características de una relación habían crecido a su alrededor. Ellos desayunaban juntos en un estupor sociable, John leyendo el periódico y Sherlock haciendo ruidos despectivos a su tostada, miraban la tele juntos y John simplemente aprendió a apoyarse a un lado cuando Sherlock se arrastraba sobre él para conseguir algo; hacían las compras juntos de vez en cuando , incluso si eso significaba asustar a los empleados porque Sherlock se quedaba mirando intensamente a ellos, mientras John sacaba sus cupones; incluso a veces ellos iban a pasear por el parque, a pesar del incidente en el que Sherlock había levantado el perro de alguien porque él insistió en que era el pedigrí premiado desaparecido del Dr. Wilson (que no era, por cierto, y Sherlock se indignó de que tantos malditos perros de la misma raza eran idénticos).

 

Parte de esas características de la relación, también, era el sexo. Y mientras su sexo en el comienzo había sido vital, apasionado, el tipo de período "sexo de luna de miel", el sexo "nosotros-debemos-coger-ahora-mismo-oh-Dios-esto-es-tan-nuevo-e-increíble'" que con el paso del tiempo el fuego se enfrió y Sexo de Casados lo reemplazó.

 

Sexo de Casados no era más que agradable y diseñado para la eficiencia. La mitad del tiempo surgió de 'Estoy un poco caliente y debería hacerme cargo de eso "y la otra mitad " Estoy muy encariñado contigo y por eso voy a darte esto.' Sexo de Casados tenía tres sabores:

 

1\. El "en la cama por la noche" sabor. Por lo general, John estaba viendo la tele para relajarse después de un largo día en la clínica. Sherlock estaría acurrucado a su lado, con mayor frecuencia en boxers  y una camiseta desgastada. Él podría estar dormitando primero o perdido en su propia cabeza, pero finalmente John lo sentiría teniendo una erección contra su cadera y luego, como una reacción en cadena, él empezaría a ponerse duro también. Ellos podrían palpar y besar un poco. Podría haber algo de  masturbación mutua. Finalmente, John estaría distraído lo suficiente para poner toda su atención en Sherlock, entonces Sexo de Casados sobrevendría. Implicaba el chirrido tranquilo de los resortes de la cama y la TV con volumen bajo, pero aun zumbando en el fondo y los calcetines de John sigue siendo aún puestos. Cuando todo terminó Sherlock daría un suave suspiro de satisfacción e se iría a dormir y John volvería a ver las noticias.

 

2\. El sabor 'buenos días'. Si estaban acurrucados y John no se sentía como enfrentar el día todavía, caricias suaves y besos con aliento matutino impregnado podrían conducir a relaciones sexuales soñolientas. Sherlock estaba notablemente hermoso durante estos encuentros, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sonreía felizmente todo el tiempo, y su pelo revuelto y su piel cálida por el sueño era pura delicia. John tenía una debilidad Sexo de Casados en las mañanas.

 

3\. El 'que no sea en la cama' sabor. Mucho menos por lo general, podrían tener Sexo de Casados en el sofá, si eran demasiado perezosos para ir a la habitación o tentando mientras veían la televisión se ponía un poco caliente. No había nada terriblemente espeluznante sobre esta forma de sexo, ya que por lo general lo hacían bajo una manta con la mitad de sus ropas todavía puestas. John siempre estaba un poco preocupado por hacerlo en el sofá mientras la señora Hudson tenía la costumbre de hacer aparecer a todas horas e incluso con una manta sobre ellos, no quería que ella entrara con una taza de té a media coito .

 

El segundo tipo de relaciones sexuales que tenían, John lo  llamó Sexo Sorpresa.

 

Sexo Sorpresa tenía muchas variaciones, y pasaba varias veces al mes. A veces John se preguntaba si Sherlock estaba leyendo esos artículos insípidos sobre poner la espontaneidad de nuevo en tu vida amorosa, ya que por lo general él era el autor de las mismas. Sexo Sorpresa ocurría en muchos lugares por nombrar pero durante los últimos seis meses John había sido emboscado en los siguientes lugares (aunque esto era de ninguna manera una lista exhaustiva):

 

\- La ducha, con Sherlock entrando y presionándose suave y desnudo contra su espalda. La ducha era un maldito lugar horrible para intentar sexo con un hombre de tamaño normal, no importa si es uno con miles de miembros como Sherlock tenía. Sin embargo, descubrieron que si Sherlock ponía su pie en el lado de la bañera y se inclinaba un poco estaba a la altura perfecta, incluso si la posición pareciera un poco tonta.

 

\- La mesa de la cocina, aunque se trataba de uno de esos horribles clichés y John seguía pensando todo el tiempo, _¡pero comemos aquí!_ Sin embargo, Sherlock se inclinó sobre la mesa, con su bata tirada alrededor de su cintura y su perfecto culo pálido enrojeciendo bajo los dedos de John era un recuerdo al que John le gustaba volver una y otra vez.

 

\- En un caseta en los baños para caballeros de St. Bart. John pensó que debería estar avergonzado, pero esto clasificó en los tres primeros encuentros sexuales más sexy que jamás había tenido en su vida.

 

\- En una mesa de examen en la clínica. Fue fuera de horario y John desinfectó la mesa cuando terminaron.

 

\- En el asiento trasero de un coche que Mycroft les prestó para un caso. John inclusive no tenía idea de si Sherlock tenía una licencia de conducir pero él operaba la máquina con la gracia. Operó otras cosas muy bien en el asiento trasero, y Mycroft _había_ dicho que podían usarla para cualquier propósito.

 

\- En las escaleras, y John todavía no tenía idea de que los poseyó, porque le dolió la espalda por varios días.

 

Y luego estaba el tercer tipo de sexo, y que era el sexo John llamó Sexo Jodidamente Bestial.

 

El libido de Sherlock era como su apetito: no existe cuando en un caso, voraz inmediatamente después. John había tratado por mucho y duramente (sin doble sentido) negar que la locura y el peligro y las carreras alrededor y casi morir cada diez segundos, pusiera su sangre en movimiento y se excitó. Sherlock vio justo a través de sus protestas, por supuesto. Y cuando habían resuelto un caso y salían (relativamente) indemne, el triunfo, presumido, autosatisfacción que resultaba era la más grande euforia - y afrodisíaco más potentes- en el mundo.

 

Esta noche, un hombre había ido a la cárcel y Sexo Jodidamente Bestial  era el orden de las cosas.

 

Gracias a Dios, la señora Hudson estaba visitando su familia durante la semana. John estaba a punto de poner la cabecera justo a través de la pared. _SLAM_ y él oyó claramente la lluvia de partículas de pintura. _SLAM_ y la mitad del contenido de la mesilla de noche cayó al suelo. _SLAM_ y oyó el chasquido de la pared.

 

Los gritos de Sherlock lo remataba; desesperados gritos insistentes cada vez John empujaba dentro de él. Estaba tirado debajo de John, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, almohada apretada bajo sus hombros, manos agarrando las sábanas. Unas cuantas penetraciones más y, el cubre-cama fue retirado de la esquina del colchón. Para el momento en que terminaron, John tenía la intención para toda la ropa de cama de estar en el suelo.

 

"¿Te. Gusta. Eso?" John dijo entre dientes apretados, puntuando sus palabras con golpes. _THUD_ fue la cabecera y _SLAP_ fue su carne resbaladiza y Sherlock gruñó magníficamente que fue como tres partes de una ideal, sinfonía carnal.

 

"Más duro," Sherlock insistió, su voz hecha un poco más de aliento. La solicitud parecía imposible de cumplir. John gustaba un desafío.

 

John le cogió brutalmente duro, furiosamente rápido, lo suficientemente violento como para hacerlo gritar, aullar, chillar, bramar –la voz de Sherlock era demasiado profunda para cosas como gritar o chillar pero hizo todos los otros ruidos. _THUD_ _THUD_ _THUD_ _THUD_   se volvió la cabecera, y se vació la mesita de noche y empujaron las almohadas y mantas en el suelo.

 

Cuando John se vino-y fue como esa explosión en la que el algún día moriría- ellos estaban de alguna manera de lado en el colchón y la cabeza de Sherlock estaba colgando de la cama. John podía sentir pizcas de arenoso, afilado yeso molido en sus rodillas desnudas. No permanecer a medio vestir esta noche. Estaban completamente desnudos, cubiertos en sudor y semen de Sherlock. John cayó contra él y se frotó sobre él lujosamente, marcando a los dos.

 

"Maravilloso," Sherlock jadeó, en su posición invertida. John dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó a su salvaje, martillante corazón.

Era por noches como éstas las que hacían soportar el Sexo de Casados bastante bien.


End file.
